


Owari-Magica: Witch battle Mania

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [45]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vondila is out from a witch battle leaving the magi to face a witch on their own along dealing with some newbies
Relationships: Vanessa Verlac/Mariana Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Witch battle Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Chara2194 750 words | 725 points  
> PrinceTheKing 866 words | 835 points  
> rosepowder 541 words | 505 points  
> snubby25 746 words | 725 points  
> cockabeetle 872 words | 835 points  
> StrawbySoda 848 words | 825 points  
> IllegalSympathy 537 words | 520 points  
> vanillabirb 661 words | 630 points
> 
> EXP: 2  
> Purification: 60%  
> Item: Used Grief seed  
> Happened: 2/2020

Order: Chara, Sierra, Ophelia, Chance, Mariana, Eva,

Vanessa, Percy, Mania (Witch)

Mariana had been out walking, just... to clear her head. Sometimes, fresh air was just... a need.

As she stepped up to the entrance to the labyrinth, she couldn't help but grimace internally, hand

running through the short hair at the back of her neck.

"Oh... great."

Chara was walking around the area, this was new for her when she not only sensed strong

magic but also spotted a girl she had seen once before "That girl..." she said to herself before.

she followed close behind, her

Sierra swung her bag back and forth. If she was reading the phone right, the store was supposed

to somewhere around here. Maybe she should have waited to do this till Percy could come with,

but she was too excited to wait.

Ophelia was nervous about going to this witch battle... and she was afraid of anyone figuring

anything out. But she decided to go anyway. She looked around nervously as she approached

the location of the labyrinth.

Chance was surprised to see the towering entrance of a labyrinth on the road ahead of her,

having not even recognized it a first. She'd never been in one before... but she had been told

what to look for and this had all the telltale signs. Seeing a few other magicals (she assumed at

least) by the entrance, she hurried over to meet up with them. At least she wouldn't have to do

this alone!

Mariana glanced at all the new faces, and gave a cheery smile.

"Hey! Nice to see you two again, hi, Sierra. Are you guys ready for a fight?" She waved, and

pulled her transformation on like a glove.

"I cut my hair, but I think I met you guys earlier?" She pulled a strip of candy buttons from behind

her back, as an example.

Eva had just turned around the corner before noticing a small group forming outside of

a..."Labyrinth!" Eva recognized. She hesitated a minute, she was supposed to be running

errands for her mother but she noticed a couple other new faces within the group and she

wanted to fight the witch as well. After having a quick pros and cons battle with herself, she

abandoned the errands and started running towards the group. "Hey!" she called as she neared

the group. "It's nice to see you guys again!"

Chara smiled being surrounded by so many other magical girls "Nice to meet all of you officially,

"I'm chara Kuwahara" she then suddenly transformed her hammer in hand "A fighter type

magical girl!" excited as hell, little did she know what she was facing

"Oh! Hey, Mariana!" Sierra ran over to her. "I didn't realize there was a witch in the area. I guess I

got a bit distracted."

She tucked the phone into her bag. She guessed ingredients shopping would have to wait. "Is

blondie new or just missed the last battle?"

Ophelia walked over towards the other magi, and recognized two of the new girls from the last

battle.. and two others ones. She stood in the back, not sure what to say.

"Hello, everyone!" Chance excitedly introduced herself with a small wave. "I'm new here but you

can just call me Chance. I'm here to help if you need me." She smiled, bowing her head a little as

she spoke. Hopefully she'd done that right. She wasn't really sure what to say to all these magis

that were probably far more experienced than her. At least she could rely on them for her first

battle.

Mariana grinned.

"Technically, Azucar, everyone but Ophelia and I are new, here. But yes, Chara and Chance are

new." She turned, and motioned Ophelia closer.

"C'mere, Conejita, help me get everyone ready." She grinned.

"You and Eva should stick to the front, Chara. Chance, amado, what kind of magic can you do?"

Eva looked to Chara and smiled. "Another fighter how wonderful! I also am classified as a fighter"

she thought for a second "as well as I think another boy, who is not here right now" she

explained, realizing that a few Magis where missing including Vondila. She frowned, worried but

she assured herself that Vondila was recovering from the last witch.

Chara noticed Eva's frown and instantly tried to Cheer her up, "well I guess we'll have fun telling

them about the adventure they missed out on.~" she joked. "seriously though, we got this~" she

also noticed shy ophelia and gave her a gentle smile, "oh hi~ nice to meet you..." she then

noticed "oh! we have the same shaped soul gem!~" she noted getting excited by so many people

but realizing her over eagerness tried to calm herself

"Thats a lot of new people!" She laughed. The chances of this being a bloodbath was getting

high with only a team of the insecure and inexperienced there. Sierra pulled back out the phone.

"Im going to see if Percy wants to join in!"

Ophelia walked over towards Ana. She wasn't really sure what she wanted her to do in order to

get everyone ready.. besides for just telling people to hit things. She gave a nod towards Chara,

trying to acknowledge her a just a little bit.

"Oh! I'm a support type!" Chance quickly relayed, holding her hands clasped in front of her. "I

guess that means I should leave the fighting to you guys but I'll make sure to do my best to

protect all of you." She continued happily. She was sure they had this. With so many experiences

fighters surely they'd all be fine.

Ana grinned, and smiled at Chance.

"Okay, you stick back with Sierra and me, we're distance type; I have arrows and a gun." She

turned to Ophelia, reaching out to check her temperature with a hand to her forehead.

"You alright, Conejitititita? I hate to ask you of this, but unless Percitito or Adelitita- er, Vanessa, I

mean- show up, I need someone up front to keep an eye on everyone's health. If anyone starts

looking super injured, call to me and I'll make sure they get out before anything goes wrong."

Eva nodded in agreement to Chara "Of course! We'll have to make them jealous, so do your best

out there!" she encouraged, she felt weird acting like an older fighter when this was only her

second battle. But she was grateful for more magi, the more there were the easier the battles

were and, remembering the last one...scared her for the everyone. They needed a lot of Magi.

"You talking about me sweetie"? Vanessa called out to Ana, already in her battle outfit she

jumped down from the rooftops of the adjourning buildings hiding this labyrinth. A quick scope to

make sure there was no sign of Belladonna and she'd be fine. She sent a message to Vondila

but didn't expect her to be showing up anytime soon, not with how she's been.

Noticing the others she shot them a smile and a wave;

"Hey there, Vanessa. Let me know if you need any healing and I'll be on it, okay? Well then" she

indicated to the rupture in space-time that led to the Labyrinth "Shall we"?

Percy was technically supposed to be meeting his dad up at the school for a meeting... but it

wasnt like his dad would be surprised to see him late. He comes up to the group of girls,

transforming with a mid-step flourish. His first battle in his new costume... "Miss me yet?" He

flashed a grin to them, heading for Sierra and Ana. They never had finished that argument, but

he wasn't sure where else to head. It wasn't like Von was here to call the shots, or like Bella was

here. He just wished she was. "Percy." He waved the short greeting at the new girls. So many...

didnt any boys in this city have a wish?

Chara smiled seeing two obviously much more prepared magi Than her and many others. She

took a deep breath, "Alright, with everyone here, lets go in!" she said excited before taking the

first step into the labyrinth. Once in she was in aw of the place, "wow..." she noted looking at the

environment

"Percy! Great timing, I was just about to call you." Sierra held up the phone before slipping it into

the bag. One quick transformation later and she was ready for some witch shooting. "How did the

meeting thing go? Was it as bad as you thought?"

Ophelia flinched at Ana's touch. "I'm sorry..... I'm a bit.. uh nervous." She took out her soul gem

and transformed and prepared for the upcoming battle

Chance quickly transformed when she realized everyone was preparing to go in, summoning her

key to her hand and holding it tightly behind herself. She knew to keep to the back, waiting for

the other to head in before taking up the rear of the group. No sense in rushing in and getting

herself unnecessarily hurt...

"Ready when you all are." She confirmed with a small nod.

Mariana bit her lip, and leaned forward to whisper to Oohelia.

"Conejita, if you need to talk to someone later, don't be afraid to reach out, okay?"

She glanced up, and grinned at Vanessa.

"Adelitititititititita! Percitititititititito!! Great, perfect!! You're here!" Ana's smile grew, and she

stepped up to Ness to kiss her cheek.

"Want to take over as leader for the day, mi alma?"

Eva smiled as Vanessa and Percy showed up, almost on cue of everyone else thinking about

them. "It's a pleasure to see you two again!" she greeted before taking notice of the others

transforming and heading in. She tapped her foot and transformed herself, taking out her sword

in hand and nodding to the others. "I'll go ahead in with Chara, See you soon!" she said before

hopping into the entrance after the other fighter, stepping into the labyrinth next to her.

Vanessa bit her lip and blushed at Ana's open affection, she still wasn't sure how to play it in

front of the others.

"I'll give it my best shot" she shrugged, holding Ana's hand and leading the others into the

Labrynth, inside was a bronzed temple filled with statues of brilliant heroes in the midst of feats of

bravery. Vanessa squinted to see any sign of life--or whatever you'd call a witch.

Percy's smile faltered and, if he tripped a bit on his next step, the only one who saw would have

been Sierra. He shoots her a look. Had she seen that? Did she know what that was? Why didn't

he want to ask? Had that been a thing forever and he didn't know, or was this new? He coughs

into his elbow to try and hide the surprise. "We got this. I... do have to go in a minute, you'll fill me

in later though, Sierra?" He glanced down at her. Still, though, he steps in after the rest of the

magi.

As the magi entered the banging of metal rang out. Familiars marched around hitting weapons

on shields causing the loud noise. They looked human if it weren't for the fact they were pure

black under the armor. If the magi listened carefully a hissing could be heard under the banging.

The witch was no were to be seen.

HEALTH: Chara 60HP, Sierra 60HP, Ophila 60HP, Chance 60HP, Ana 60HP, Eva 60HP, Nessa

62HP, Percy 60HP, Mania 95HP, Deimos 12 at 30HP, Phobos 12 at 30HP

Chara frowned "familiars but no witch, should get started!" with her hammer she did a basic

attack on a Deimos

She completely missed out of excitement and over adreneline

(d20=4)

Sierra whipped out her gun with a twirl and fired at the nearest familiar. Hopefully this wouldn't be

as bad as last time. At least, she hadn't hit one of their own yet. That was a mess she was still

glad wasn't brought up.

(17+2 hit, 4dmg to Phobos)

Ophelia sent a weak orb of magical energy towards a nearby Deimo. Another battle with a ton of

familiars.. Ophelia didn't see the witch yet.

(7+7 hit. 1x2= 2dmg.)

Chance gave her key a small wave much like a wand, summoning a small clover-shaped shield

in front of her. Hopefully this would help them with the approaching familiars.

Mariana whipped out her gun and fired off a stun at one of the little soldiers, whooping a little in

excitement. (d8 +5 to hit, for 1dmg, deimos 2 stunned for 2 rounds)

Eva readied her sword, swinging it down on the nearby Deimo only to have her sword bounce of

it's shield. (7+2 to hit Miss)

Vanessa spun her staff around with a flourish and released a blast of magical energy towards a

Deimos, all the while looking out for the witch. (9+7 to hit, 3 damage)

Percy landed a punch with his brass knuckles on a Phobos, then groaned as he heard his phone

go off. Just what he needed! However... the walk would give him time to process whatever that

was between Nessa and Ana. Why hadn't they told him? He backed up, motioning behind him.

"My dad- I have to go. See you, Sierra!" (17+5 to hit, 3 dmg)

The familiars tried to fight back but were unable to hit any of the magi.

Mania dropped from somewhere above landing with a thud of magic hitting five of the magi. The

witch let out a blood curdling scream. (Chara, Sierra, Ophelia, Chance, Ana 12 to hit, 4DMG and

stunned for 2 rounds)

HEALTH: Chara 56HP stunned for 2 rounds, Sierra 56HP stunned for 2 rounds, Ophila 56HP

stunned for 2 rounds, Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana 56HP stunned for 2 rounds, Eva 60HP,

Nessa 62HP, Percy 60HP , Mania 95HP, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 29HP stunned for 2

rounds and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at 30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara cringed landing on the ground stunned "Damn it... I-I can't move!" she looked at the witch,

not of fear but annoyance "....so... this is a witch.... damn I need to keep an eye out on things...."

Sierra grumbled. That boy was going to get an ear full from her later for not learning wait five

seconds. "Yeah, blondie that's what happens when you get stunned!" Last time they got stunned

things went to hell. Getting stunned was such a bother.

Ophelia tried to move after the witch appeared, but couldn't due to her stunned condition.

"Hey!" Chance called out to Vanessa, waving her key over her head in a similar motion that she

had twirled her staff. "See if this helps!" She continued as sparks of green magic stemmed from

the tip of the key. (+2 to MAG)

Mariana groaned, wishing she could stomp her foot.

"Darn it! Mierde!! Goddamnit!!!!"

Eva went to attack the Deimo again but the thud of the Witch threw her off balance as she

stumbled forward, missing the familiar. She looked around to see most of them stunned and

worried a little, she had to do her best to help while the others couldn't. (6+1 to hit Miss)

"Is anyone hurt"? Vanessa called out, letting another blast of magic fly at the witch who landed,

she felt Chance's surge of magic into her, but the surprise of the surge caused the shot to go

long and only graze it.

"Uh, thanks"? She called out to Chance, was it? Was this what it was like when she healed

others? (13+7+2 to hit, 1 damage)

Mania tried to attack the magi again but the blast of magic was weak and unable to hit anyone.

(4 to hit)

Five Deimos ran at the magi now that the witch had shown it's self. Two attack Ophelia, one

attacked Ana and two attacked Nessa. (11 to hit and 10 to hit Ophelia, 3 DMG. 10 to hit and 11

to hit Nessa, 4DMG. 16 to hit Ana, 4DMG)

Ten Phobos attacked the magi. Three attacking Sierra, two attacking Ophelia, two attacking

Nessa, one attacking Chara, and two attacking Eva.

(14 to hit, 7 to hit, 15 to hit Sierra, 9DMG. 5 to hit 3 to hit Ophelia, 6DMG. 10 to hit and 11 Nessa,

7DMG. Nat 20 to hit Chara, 2DMG. 3 to hit Ana. 14 to hit Eva, 2DMG)

HEALTH: Chara 54HP stunned for 1 rounds, Sierra 47HP stunned for 1 rounds, Ophila 47HP

stunned for 1 rounds, Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana 52HP stunned for 1 rounds, Eva 58HP,

Nessa 51HP +2 to MAGIC, Percy 60HP, Mania 94HP, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 29HP

and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at 30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara cursed again taking the blast. panting "j-just another minute to attack and survive..." once

again annoyed by the situation.

Sierra was pissed. The second she could move, she was going to shoot that witch in its stupid

face.

Ophelia struggled but still couldn't move.

Chance took a small step back, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the familiar. For her first fight

there sure was a lot going on... She waved her key over her head, pointing it at Eva to try and

help protect her. Not knowing how to fight yet there wasn't much she could do but support from

the sidelines. "Good luck!" She called, only realizing how ironic a saying that was after she had

said it. (+3 to DEF)

Mariana groaned.

"Whyyyyyy do these things know how to stun us, too???"

Eva looked around at all the familiars as they swarmed around, frowning. There were so many

and the witch was right there, looking to the others she was sure they would able to get back up

soon and decided to take a running start at the witch. Raising her sword she jumped and slashed

at it's chest. (14+1 to hit - 2 dmg)

Vanessa swung her staff in an arc, flinging a blast of magical energy towards the witch, hitting

her it square in the chest.

"How's everyone holding up? Sound off" she cried out, looking behind her at her frozen

comrades.

(16+2+4 to hit, 3 damage)

Mania slammed it's tail down on Sierra taking away the magi's defense stat.

(18 to hit. -6 to DEFENSE=0)

HEALTH: Chara 54HP, Sierra 47HP 0 DEFENSE, Ophila 47HP, Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana

52HP, Eva 58HP +3 to DEFENSE, Nessa 51HP +2 to MAGIC, Mania 89HP, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1

at 27HP 1 at 29HP and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at 30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara stood up "Finally! I can give this witch a piece of my mind!" she said before jumping ready

to hit mania with her hammer She wasn't hard enough to do too much damage but it was enough

to only hurt a little

(d20=13+3.

1 damage)

Sierra growled. Her head may have been spinning and her body sluggish, but she wasn't going

to let that thing make a fool out of her. She shouted at the witch, "You think stunning me and

trying to slow me down would stop me! F*ck that!" Sierra shot at the witch, barely hitting it.

(17+3 hit, 1dmg to witch + 2 stun rounds)

As soon as Ophelia could move she tried to slash at the witch, but ended up missing.

(2+7 miss)

Supporting was actually kind of fun! Chance didn't need to be on the front lines. She was safe

standing back and supporting everyone from a distance. Maybe in the future she'd learn how to

fight. Could a key even be used as a weapon? Maybe if she hit hard enough with it...

"Do you best!" She called to Mariana, waving her key as she summoned another boost. (+3 to

ATK)

"Finally!!!" Mariana summoned her bow, taking aim and grinning at the Witch.

"Thanks, Amado!" Okay, so "sweetheart" was pretty generic, but it's... it's her name for Chance

now.

(d13 +5 +3 to hit, for 7dmg to Mania)

Eva went to hit Mania again and missed (10+1 to hit MISS)

Vanessa took a moment to look around at the others, this was going well. Better than last time, at

least. Turning her attention back to the witch she raised her staff only to cry out in pain at a

magical blowback. Why did this keep happening?

(Nat 1 and 6 damage)

Mania cried out and tried to move but was unable to.

One of the Deimos tried to attack a magi but tripped and hurt it's self. (nat 1. 5dmg)

HEALTH: Chara 54HP, Sierra 47HP 0 DEFENSE, Ophila 47HP, Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana

52HP +3 Attack, Eva 58HP +3 to DEFENSE, Nessa 45HP +2 to MAGIC, Mania 80HP stunned

for 2 rounds, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 24HP and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at 30HP 1 at

27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara smirked "now we're getting the hang of things, good shot Sierra! Mariana your awesome

too! Alright Here I go!" She then swings her hammer again only to miss this time "damn it not

again!"

(d20=7+3 miss)

Sierra swayed, resting a hand on her knee as her vision swam. That stupid f*cking was going to

pay. Urg, she needed a second to breath. "Hey Mariana! Think you could pick me up? Like- uhlast

time?"

Ophelia swung her scythe again at the witch but ended up missing again.

(4+7 miss.)

"Stay safe!" Chance called out to Ophelia, noticing she was having a hard time landing her mark.

This witch was a slippery one. Or... that weapon was hard to wield. But were equally as possible

in her mind. She waved her key to reinforce her message, figuring she'd keep supporting from

the back. (+1 to DEF)

Mariana grinned, and headed over to scoop Sierra up and leap into the cieling of the temple-like

lair with her.

"All you have to do is ask, Azucar! If anyone needs healing, let Adelititititita know!" She glanced

around.

"Vanessa! Heal yourself and Conejita soon!"

Eva hopped around to the side of Mania, thrusting her sword into the witch's side. She took a

glance to the others to see if anyone was in trouble. (17+1 to hit - 4 dmg)

Vanessa shot Ana a thumbs up, slightly battered and bruised, she looked over at Ophelia and

focused on her, stitching up the cuts and gashes she let out a shaky breath. At least her magic

was working for this. (3HP to Ophelia)

Mania screamed trying to move but unable to.

HEALTH: Chara 54HP, Sierra 47HP, Ophila 50HP +1 to DEFENSE, Chance 60HP + 21shield,

Ana 52HP +3 Attack, Eva 58HP +3 to DEFENSE, Nessa 45HP +2 to MAGIC, Mania 76HP

stunned for 1 rounds, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 24HP and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at

30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara nods "Don't worry ophelia I know you'll get a hit!" Chara aimed for the head, this time

knocking Mania back a little, "Yes! Direct hit!"

(d20 = 19+3)

(d6 = 6 Damage)

Sierra fired another shot as her head started to clear, but missed the target barely. She huffed

and ran to meet Mariana half way.

(9+2 miss)

Ophelia swung her scythe for the third time, this time finally hitting the witch.

(12+7 hit. 3 dmg.)

Chance lifted her key, pointing it at Sierra this time with a little cheer. They were really doing it!

Teamwork makes the dream work! (+1 to SPD)

Mariana hooker her arm around Sierra, and jumped into the ceiling, grabbing a purple tapestry

hanging down, a small part of her wondering if these were what the snakelike witch used to stay

up here.

"Remember, Azucar, we'll stay up here until we're hit. I'll try to fall and so that you're not beneath

me, just like last time."

Eva really had no plan other than to just make her way around the witch to make as many cuts,

gashes, and wounds possible. Moving to the back she swung her sword against the witches

back, hitting dead on. (19+1 to hit, 5 dmg)

Psyching herself up to attack again, Vanessa ignored the stinging burning sensation going up her

arms from the magical blowback from earlier and the high pitched ringing in her ears from what

was probably one too many blows to the head during this battle and fired another blast of

magical energy at the witch.

(4+10+2 to hit, 2 damage)

Mania screamed again and slashed down onto Ophelia with it's tail. Not hurting the magi but

draining some magic.

(11 to hit. -6 to Special stat)

Three Deimos attacked the magi. Two attacking Chara and one attacking Ophelia.

(9 to hit and 9 to hit Chara. 18 to hit Ophelia, 4DMG)

HEALTH: Chara 54HP, Sierra 47HP +1 SPEED, Ophila 46HP +1 to DEFENSE 0 SPECIAL,

Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana 52HP +3 Attack, Eva 58HP +3 to DEFENSE, Nessa 45HP +2 to

MAGIC, Mania 60HP stunned for 1 rounds, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 24HP and 1 at

28HP, Phobos 10 at 30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara seeing the deimos jumped out of the way but kept her attention on the witch, "the faster

we get the witch the faster we leave right?!" she called attacking again but barely missed "damn

got to cocky..."

(d20=8+3 miss by 1 point)

With a better angle, Sierra hit the witch dead on. The bubble exploding on contact right in the

stupid witch's face.

(nat20, [x2], 12dmg to witch)

Ophelia stopped for a second as it felt like her breath was taken away from her. She wobbled

side to side a little bit before sending another slash of magic towards the witch.

(15+7 hit. 6 dmg.)

"Please stay safe!" Chance called out to Chara, waving her key at her. So many magicals to

keep track of...! (+1 to DEF)

Mariana aimed her gun, holding Sierra a little tighter as she did, and grinned as the shot lined up

and the snakelike Witch glowed pink with her stun. Success!

(d5 +5 +3 to attack, 3dmg, mania stunned for 2 rounds)

Eva went to strike the witch only to have her sword slip from her hands, bouncing off the witch's

body and fly back and The butt of the sword hitting her hard in the nose. đụ má m she cried

holding her face. (nat 1 to hit - 1 dmg to self)

Vanessa's ribs were cracking and her breathing was getting hard. Blinking through the pain she

shot another blast of magic at the witch, hitting it in the chest.

"I might need to pull back guys, follow me if you're in trouble"! She hated this, always being so

useless when they needed her. Von was right not to trust her.

(15+7 to hit, 5 damage)

One horrific meeting later, Percy comes back into the fray, bitter and frustrated and really

needing to hit something. He went straight for the witch, hitting her with his mace as hard as he

could. None of the others looked good, no longer bright eyed and bushy tailed, but here he was.

"Sorry!" He shouted.

(20 to hit, 6 dmg)

Mania cried out and tried to move but was not able too.

Two Phobos attacked, one attacked Ophelia and the other attacked Chance. (10 to hit Ophelia,

3DMG. 6 to hit Chance)

HEALTH: Chara 54HP +1 DEFENSE, Sierra 47HP +1 SPEED, Ophila 46HP 0 SPECIAL,

Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana 52HP, Eva 57HP, Nessa 45HP, Percy 60HP, Mania 28HP

stunned for 2 rounds, Deimos 9 at 30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 24HP and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at

30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara nods "take it easy Vanessa we got this!" she said to the woman, she then see's percy's

hit, "nice shot, we almost got her down!" she called attacking again but missed "Faster than she

looks!"

(d20=5+3)

From up above, in Mariana's grasp, Sierra speared her gun at the witch. Nothing could beat the

shot she just had so it was best to let that gun end on a high note.

(16+2 hit, 3dmg to witch)

Ophelia looked up at Percy's entrance, a bit surprised that he decided to bust into the middle of a

battle again. Ophelia slashed her scythe and sent another wave of magic towards the witch.

(10+7 hit. 4dmg.)

Chance decided to take a shot at attacking, rushing forward with her key. And.... missed terribly.

Okay. Maybe... a key wasn't a weapon after all.

(7+1 miss)

Mariana growled, when her shot went wide(d4 to hit), and hugged Sierra a little closer as she

wheeled her arm back and chucked her gun at the golden-scaled witch. (d15 +5 to hit, for 2dmg

to Mania)

Eva wiped the blood from her nose qnd re summoned her sword, charging at the witch and

slashing at it's back. (14+1 to hit - 3 dmg)

Finally, some great stress relief. The witch was stunned but seemed like she was almost down,

so Percy did the best thing for his screaming head and took a huge bite from her.

(19+5 to hit, 6 dmg)

Mania hissed at the magi unable to attack them.

HEALTH: Chara 54HP, Sierra 47HP, Ophila 46HP 0 SPECIAL, Chance 60HP + 21shield, Ana

52HP, Eva 57HP, Nessa 45HP, Percy 60HP, Mania 12HP stunned for 1 rounds, Deimos 9 at

30HP 1 at 27HP 1 at 24HP and 1 at 28HP, Phobos 10 at 30HP 1 at 27HP and 1 at 26HP

Chara attacks again running out of breath from lack of stamina attacking only to miss again,

(d20=8+3 miss)

Sierra jumped from Mariana's hold, aiming for the witch's stupid face. Sierra cheered as she hit it

right on bull's eye or well witch's eye. No matter the expressions, she just got to kick a witch in

the face.

(nat 20, [x2], 8dmg)

Ophelia cringed when she saw Percy just take a bite of the witch. Why would he do that? Ophelia

just didn't understand him. She took another step forward to swipe at the witch again, this time

only grazing it.

(11+7 hit. 1 dmg.)

Chance decided to take another swing at the witch and... missed again. Yeah... she belonged as

a support magical. So much for trying to help attack.

(10+1 miss)

Mariana yelped a bit, when Sierra jumped, but it gave her a chance to ready her bow and shoot

the witch as much as she wanted. (d19 +3 to hit 6 hits at 4dmg each for 24dmg)

FINAL HEALTH: Chara 54HP, Sierra 47HP, Ophila 46HP 0 SPECIAL, Chance 60HP + 21shield,

Ana 52HP, Eva 57HP, Nessa 45HP, Percy 60HP, Mania DEAD

Eva watched Mania crumble away to dust as it shrieked and writhed. Looking up to Ana who

hung from the ceiling, she gave her a big wave. "GOOD SHOT!" she yelled out to her and started

running towards the others.

Percy let out a small burst of laughter. The witch fell in front of him. Good ol' Ana... Always came

through when they needed her. They probably had this under control without him, but he didn't

want to let his sour mood bring anyone else down. Honestly, he was just looking forwards to

going home and playing splatoon with Sierra until the sun came up, and then a bit afterwards too,

as long as she could handle it. He didn't need to sleep anyways.

Chara pants smiling at everyone "Ana that was amazing! in fact everyone was!" she said happily

but embarrassed that she only got 2 hits and only 1 was really good. "Anyway. I'm glad to have

worked with all of you and got to learn from you guys!" she said friendly and happy

Sierra realized one flying kick too soon and the witches destruction pushing her upwards that she

didn't think through what was going to happen when she got to the floor. Thinking on the dime

she tried to aim for Percy, who was already nearby. "Mind catching me, my amateur lawyer!"

Ophelia let out a sigh. Another battle over, and everything seemed to be at least okay. Having to

work with so many new magi was weird but it was fine. She walked over to where Ana was, and

gave her a little smile.

Chance let out a gasp as the witch crumbled, watching with wide eyes as it fell before them and

dissipated. "We did it!" She laughed excitedly, throwing her hands up and jumping a few times in

excitement. She had survived her first witch battle! "Good job everyone!" She cheered.

Mariana finally dropped from where she was clutching the ceiling, stumbling a little and using

Ophelia to help catch her balance.

"Conejitititita! How are you holding up, huh? You doing better?" She turned to the group at large.

"Great job everyone! We want to head out of here before it crumbles any more!"

Eva cringed a little as Ana and Sierra fell down from the ceiling, any harder could be broken

bones galore. She looked at Chara, "Good job out there!" she said and turned to Chance "We

couldn't have done it without your supporting buffs, you should be proud!" she smiled at her.

Hearing Ana's suggestion made her look around her to the crumbling lair and she nodded. "That

would be wise, Lead the way!"

With such little warning, usually Percy would have been caught under a heap of pretty magical

girl. Instead, he groans as he catches her bridal-style, shaking his head. "Did you miss me?" His

eyebrows rise. "Because I have some questions about what happened here."

Chara noted to percy catching sierra "Long story, but lets all talk outside!" following Anna out of

the labyrinth she felt pride finishing this experience

"We just kicked its *ss! That's what happened!" Sierra was laughing and cheering as she spoke.

"I kicked it in its stupid face! Did you see that!?" She leaned back in his hold still laughing. "We

should go get ice cream or something. Like celebrate or something!" If this was how most witch

battles could be, she didn't mind being a magical girl. That was exhilarating.

Ophelia walked out of the labyrinth with Marina, not really sure what to say to her. "I'm doing

alright... the battle was easier than I expected.."

"I'd love to go somewhere to celebrate." Chance smiled excitedly. It'd give her a chance to get to

know everyone better now that she'd met them during the fight. She'd never thought her first

witch battle would've gone so smoothly.

Mariana grinned, and nudged her gently, letting her transformation drop with a sigh.

"Hey! We make a great team- we all do! I know last time was... hectic, but we can't win

everything, not all the time. If there were no risks to doing this, wouldn't Eb and Flow be defeating

witches themselves, instead of making us do it?" She had no idea if they even could attack

things, but it might help Ophelia feel better to at least think about it.

"If you need to talk about something that's bothering you... I'm right here, Conejita. I'm not going

anywhere."

After making it out of the labryinth with the others, Eva took a breath. While the battle was easier

the second time, her face still hurt from her sword. How embarrassing. Sierra's suggesting was

enticing, they never got to go celebrate last time, even if it was for a good reason. "I think going

somewhere would be a nice way to wind down!"

Percy didn't put Sierra down immediately, holding her as a punishment for falling on him in the

first place. And maybe he was a bit concerned, too. She must have gotten hurt during the battle...

not badly, but enough. "Sure, yum."

Chara smiled "I'm up for that, it'll a lot of fun!" referring to ice cream with everyone. "and

seriously... I'm also a little hungry~" she joke

"Yeah!" Sierra pumped a fist in the air, her other arm around Percy for support. She leaned on

Percy more, speaking at a human volume, "Then afterwards, if you're up to it, we could go get

stuff to make a cake. I was going to surprise you when you got home from that gross meeting

you didn't want to go to, but the witch ate up my time. If only cakes repelled witches." She

chuckled.

Ophelia looked up at Mariana. "I guess you're right..." She rubbed her hands together, still

nervous just about being around other magi. "I just uh..." Ophelia shook her head, "I don't know-"

Ophelia paused. She really didn't know what to say. What if she said something super obviously

incrementing or bad or anything really. "nevermind- I think I just need to go home you know.."

Mariana reached out, but stopped short, not actually touching the younger magi.

"Conejita... Please, if something's bothering you... don't bottle it up. That's the worst thing you

can do, as a magi." She paused, and bit her lip.

"We... we don't wanna get distracted during battle 'cause of our own feelings, right?"

"Hmm what's the nearest place around for ice cream?" she was thinking of all the stores and

shops around. Apartments, diner, grocery store...GROCERY STORE! "OH NO, I forgot about my

errands!" she gave everyone a sorry smile, "Sorry to disappoint but I forgot I had something I

was doing! Rain check for me, okay?" she said before running off as fast as she could.

Percy watched her go, then finally set Sierra down. "Yeah, that's enough. Amateur lawyers are

only so strong." He shook his head. He hoped none of them could tell how he was feeling. "What

if there was a cake witch? That would be something, right?" He tried to say it quietly, just a joke

for her, maybe the blondie, if she could hear him too. Ophelia and Ana were in their own worldor

maybe just Ana was. He doubted they'd get a repeat of the last battle.

Chara smiled at everyone around her and said "It seems people have places to be or are tired so

maybe we meet up later for it? especially us newbies probably need to reset and reset basically,

I have a group chat given to me by salem, we can text each other to set it up?" she suggested

Sierra flinched at the mention. Count her out. She didn't know the wild haired young woman very

well, but every thought of her brought up the image of the woman's sister with a bloody severed

arm. Sierra wouldn't admit it aloud, but she'd been avoid the two.

"I'm good, thanks though. I can't get too many messages on my phone, its an old phone. It slows

down big time with group chats." At least a half truth, the phone was old, and she'd never seen

how it handles group chats. Best for now if she doesn't find out. Sierra starts tugging Percy's

arm, trying to seem playful about it. "Come on, we gotta hurry or the cake will take all night to

make! Do you want 3am cake? Ok, that was a bad example! But do you want to wait till 3am for it

to be done baking?!"

Ophelia looked down. "I get that.. it's just that there's been a ton of stuff going on lately.. can we

talk about this later?" she asked, wanting to put off any deep conversation for as long as

possible. "I should go. I really need to check up on my mom."

"Alright. Don't be afraid to text me, Ophelia. I promise I won't leave you hanging." Ana smiled at

her.

"I think I should go home too, I need to make sure Vanessa got to our apartment safe..."

Oh.

Percy forced a smile and let Sierra tug him in the direction of the house. "Yeah, hell yeah. Let's

go!"

Chara realized she must have said something wrong "oh... alright, hope to talk to you all again

soon." she smiled but deep down wondered why everyone seemed kinda... distant...

Mariana had been out walking, just... to clear her head. Sometimes, fresh air was just... a need.

As she stepped up to the entrance to the labyrinth, she couldn't help but grimace internally, hand

running through the short hair at the back of her neck.

"Oh... great."


End file.
